


The Past is Best Left

by CarsonEd82



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarsonEd82/pseuds/CarsonEd82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Loki's frozen heart being broken for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past is Best Left

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one shot I wrote at work one day.

She was made of silk and lies and broken things. A temptress, seductress, trickster, all sorts of names beheld her. However, only one warmed her heart, only one she held dear. Spoken by the only one she had loved, loves, or will ever love she supposed.

“Alice.” The syllables rolled off his tongue, stumbling over each other as they caressed her ear. “Come down the rabbit hole with me.” He twirled her hair with one slender finger, the rest stroked her face. Smooth as ice, she shivered and turned away. The hand dropped with her heart,

“You speak in riddles of fantasies and abstract things. A reality that can never be.” She hated herself. She always did. To turn such a paradise down, who would not loathe such backwards logic. He hated her for it too. He would not say so, but she knew it was true, in each disappointment that hate grew. He loved her and hated her, the line was quite thin. She turned to his face, bowed and withdrawn. He looked at her through his thick dark lashes, eyes dark, no light shone within them.

“I could save you...” His declaration died in his throat, she smiled a weak, meaningless smile and hugged him to her. His soft hair, usually combed to perfection, was curled and messy. It was the hair only she was allowed to see. “Please...” He murmured against her skin, “You don’t have to do this.” She stroked his hair, twisting her fingers into the hidden knots, begging her tears to remain unseen until his warmth left her side.

“I am not capable of saving. This is the life I chose, and this is the life I will end with.” Her words stood resolute, stone and cold clarity. But he had to know, he had to know how her heart tore at her own words. How many tears lay waiting, just beyond his gaze, waiting for their inevitable plunge.

He wrapped his pale hand in hers, entwining their fingers, stroking the pale webbing of blue veins. She knew he was feeling her pulse, he knew it was the only way to truly gage how she was feeling. He felt the thumping beat of her heart as it slammed against her mind, pleading, begging, yearning for her to just say yes. He could feel the quiver of her unspilled tears. Yet her face gave nothing. He looked to her face, the lines smoothed to an eerily calm demeanor, almost as if she were observing him in a laboratory. He sighed,

“You are my first unsolved puzzle, do you know that?” He chuckled, shaking his head, “Of course you do.” His tone was condescending yet when he gazed upon her face there was such a warmth, such a comfort, the remark was taken as a mere poke in the sides. She smiled, the faintest of blushes tinging her cheek as he cupped her face. Resting his forehead against hers he breathed in, taking in every hint of the sea rose fragrance that clung to her skin. She clutched his wrists, trapping his hands to her face.

“I’m so sorry.” Her whisper was barely discernible, but she knew he heard it. She knew by his smothered sob, by the tightening of his grip, by the desperation of his kiss, she knew.  
She kissed him back, the longing of a paradise, the denial of goodbye poured into that kiss. She cherished every second of it. Memorized the fine lines of his face with her nimble fingers. The sharpness of his beautiful cheekbones would be forever burned into her memory. His hair, the curls soft and comforting, twisted around her fingers.

“Goodbye,” She pulled away from his embrace, the warmth of his body dissipating all too quickly. She inhaled his scent, so like fresh rain it was unreal. She looked to his face once more, studying every last detail for the final time, his eyes. Ice blue at the moment, she had seem them take on such a variety of colors. The blues were always her favorite though. They were shining with hidden tears, the the edges of white skin surrounding those eyes were tinged red. Black curls swept across his forehead, she smiled faintly as she brushed them aside, trailing her hand once more over his face. It was selfish of her, yet she could not resist,

“My love.” She murmured quietly before she turned and began to walk away, her heart screaming and burning, her head numb. She seemed to watch herself leave him, her brain screaming in response to her legs movement. She shuddered, the tears had done their waiting. They came pouring over the dam, washing over her face as she forced herself to not look back. For if she looked back, all was lost.

“Until the moon rises in the day and the sun at night; until the oceans dry and the mountains crumble; until fire soothes and water is breathed. I will remember.” His voice, deep and reassuring, broke as he finished his declaration. She stopped, tears rolling thickly down her face. She could feel him, begging her to turn, to wrap herself in his arms. Yet, it could never be. She fled.

The cold air pierced the tears on her face, freezing them in their tracks. Alice fled from Asgard that night, from the only life she could have ever loved, and she disappeared. Loki stood at the balcony, watching her run. His heart felt heavy, slow. He could have sworn it stopped that night, and he somehow stayed alive depite it all.


End file.
